Just a Kiss
by Secretly a Duck
Summary: Anna's sure to get haunted in her sleep after seeing her boyfriend, Hans, cheat on her in one of the year's biggest party yet. Well, if only Kristoff would build up the courage maybe, just maybe, he could soothe the blizzard brewing inside the little ginger's broken heart. Kristanna!ModernAU one-shot


**a random one-shot i thought of writing after hearing lady antebellum's song, just a kiss. thought about kristanna and... bam. suddenly, a wild one-shot appears. hope you enjoy, quite rushed and im sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight,_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No I don't want to mess this thing up,_

_I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might,_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight._

This definitely wasn't what Kristoff had in mind.

No.

Anna's cousin, Rapunzel, invited them to the U's biggest party yet. And of course, he expected Anna's laughter to be ringing along the halls, dancing with her two braids bouncing away, singing on the top of her lungs, stuffing her face with chocolate, and her smile so wide that it'd be stretching from ear to ear. But it ended up as the total opposite.

Kristoff's whole body froze to the sight of Anna, sobbing on the couch as she buried her face into her hands, her cry coming out muffled and desperate. Shoulders shaking as she tried to catch her breath as it hitched in her throat. She bumped her knees together, continuing to slouch on the couch in hopes that no one would notice her pathetic state.

But he did.

Kristoff's lips parted slightly, opening his mouth to speak only to find that his lips had dried to the sight of her in such a vulnerable state. Eyes softening, he shut his mouth immediately, not knowing any words of comfort to tell the girl he secretly loved. Her cry was overpowered by the loud blast of music the DJ was playing, he bit his lower lip as he knew exactly why she was crying.

It was no doubt because of her boyfriend—ex boyfriend to be exact, Hans. Hans Isles.

If he remembered correctly, he was watching his cup of orange juice in one hand as he swirled it when he refused to grab a cup of beer as he leaned on the wall by the hallways, isolating himself.

And when he headed to the table for a refill, he saw in the far corner of his eye that Hans was kissing a bleach blonde on the couch.

He decided not to tell Anna.

Knowing it would break her heart. And plus, his eyes must've just deceived him but… judging by Anna's state, what he saw by the corner of his honey-glazed eyes was true.

Kristoff clenched his fists and grit his teeth roughly against each other, silently swearing to himself that if the gods gave him the chance to see Hans again tonight, he wouldn't think twice of punching the no good millionaire right up his nose.

The blondes head jerked up towards her again as she took a sharp inward breath before digging her face deeper into her palms.

She's broken.

And only he, in the middle of joy and celebration, could see.

His shadow hovered over her as multiple colors danced behind him.

_It's not supposed to be like this._

He thought in regret.

It was _him_ who was supposed to be moping around because his best friend whom he's fallen head over heels in love with is in a relationship with the guy he hated the most. It was _him_ who was supposed to isolate himself from the people who were having a blast and laughing their heads off. It was _him_ who was supposed to be sitting in the corner of the room crying his heart out because he's lost the girl he's loved since the day he could remember to the school's biggest jerk (if only she knew).

Standing over her, his face twisted in pain, his heart tightening in his chest.

It seemed like the tides have turned.

A shock of fear jolted up his spine as Anna shifted on her seat, slowly peaking through her dainty fingers, finally taking notice of his presence.

"Go…go away," her voice came out hoarse from her sobbing, still looking down her palms. "I don't want you to see me like this."

Kristoff swallowed the heavy lump in his throat.

"It's okay," he managed to choke out between his uneven breath, just watching her like this nearly made himself forget how to breath. "Everyone… goes through break ups, right?"

She laughs.

She _fucking_ laughed.

Her forced smile slowly faded as she inched back the couch and let her head fall on the backrest staring blankly up the ceiling.

Somehow, Kristoff miraculously broke away from his frozen form and managed to move his feet to walk towards her, his feet making clamping noises against the wooden floor.

Taking a seat next to her, he dropped down the couch and sank into the cushions, making the small ginger slightly rise from the seat in the sudden mismatch of weight. They were silent for a moment, drinking in the noise and mindboggling laughter of the people all around.

"I'm so stupid," she laughed out in regret. He turned his head towards her, finding that she was still lost as she looked up the empty ceiling.

"No. No you're not you're—"

"Stupid, I know," she finished for him, finally turning her head to face him. Her bangs falling over her face, auburn hair tamed in two braids, as it always was. Her tear stained face glistened in the dark, her eyes soft and voice shaky, needy, _pained_.

"No," his eyebrows knit up in worry. "_No_, you're _not_."

"You knew, right?" she asked, questioningly as she sat up and began to fiddle with her fire sizzling painted nails. "All this time… you knew."

"I'm sorry," he choked, not knowing what to say at all. He's lost in a trance, a trance that was her.

Suddenly, she looked up to finally meet his gaze. Her eyes a deep color of blue, striking and piercing through his soul. His chest heaved to catch his breath to the realization of how close her face was to his.

"_Why_ didn't you tell me?" her voice trembled, lips quivering as she bit down on it. "_Why_?"

He's lost.

Not knowing what to do, say, where he should place his hands, what thought he should plaster in his mind, completely forgetting how to breath and nearly feel his heart stop the moment he sees tears threatening to stream down her face again in the corner of her eyes, he's—lost.

Just the sight of her like this… makes him feel so lost.

Especially having the fact that her face was just inches apart from him, her breath ghosting over his face made chills run up and down his spine. And though she was broken, she was beautiful. Her lips—threatened him to give it a taste of his own. Soft, pink, puffy from her nibbles and bites whenever she was nervous—

_Wait? What?!_

He thought as he flinched. The poor girl just got her heart broken by a douche bag and all he could think for the moment was… kissing her? He must've lost his mind.

Shaking his head slightly, he finally found the courage to choke out rather not-so-manly words.

"I did it for you," he exhaled heavily, making her eyes grow wide in shock. "I never want to see you like this, Anna. I don't want to see you cry, I don't want to see you moping over a complete jerk—he _is_ a jerk. You were so oblivious, and… you know, happy. Giggling, laughing, and in love. That's why…" his voice trailed off as his eyes wandered down her hands on her lap, finding that she's been holding on to her skirt for dear life, in pure nervousness. "…I didn't tell you. I'm sorry."

He absolutely had no idea if what he said was a good thing, but seeing her react to it made his eyes shot up wide.

Anna threw herself at him, arms flailing and clinging around his neck as she held onto him, keeping him as close as she could.

Kristoff's heart thundered against his chest, his palms sweating as he tried to sit patiently like a puppy, not moving or doing anything to make her get off of him. But feeling her petite body against his made it fucking hard to not react when her trembling body was so warm and soft against him he swore he was going to die on the spot of sheer happiness that for the first time in forever—she's finally hugging _him_. And not some expensive perfume wearing jerk.

And a simple hug could make a rough mountain man like him to die happily in a pretty ginger's arms.

In the back of his head, he could hear the party music dying down, slowly being replaced by some slow love song. But he was too caught up in the moment that Anna was hugging him, clinging to him, for some reason he absolutely had no idea why.

Slowly, she released him from her grasps, an audible whimper of protest erupted from his lips to the feeling of emptiness, without her warmth enveloping around him.

Resting her elbows up his shoulders, she looked down on him, lips curved into a contented smile.

"Thank you," she said as she drew her arms back and sat up next to him. One of her hands found his hand gripping at the couch, taking it and swirling circles around the back of it. Their knees bumping, music slow and a few lights lit up in the middle of the room, dim, but just enough for him to watch her play and smile as she toyed with his calloused hands.

"I'll get over him, you'll see. But… it's going to take some time."

This was the Anna he knew. Strong, feisty, spunky, loving—everything. She's going to be okay, perfectly okay. Especially because she knew he had him.

Still, her lips were the subject of his fascination of tonight, curving in such perfection that he was so tempted to just grab her face and kiss all her worries away.

But alas, he knew he can't.

"It's okay. Time heals wounds, you've got all the time in the world."

Anna looked up at him once more, eyes softening as she inched closer to him, resting her head on his broad shoulder and letting her braids fall against her chest.

Kristoff stiffened again in the sudden touch, head jerking straight. He saw people beginning to slow dance, couples hand in hand and maybe among the crowd, Hans could still be there kissing the bleach blonde—or some other girl now.

But he really couldn't care less, just having his best friend fall back against him was enough for him to feel like he's been sent to heaven and back. Slowly, he adjusted to the imposition and began to breathe normally like a human being again.

"I'm sleepy," Anna grumbled as she nuzzled her head against his shoulder. She's had too much for one day. Kristoff flinched.

"Go ahead, I don't mind," he said breathily, catching his breath as he felt every nerve in his body becoming fully aware of the warm presence of the ginger next to him. Palms sweaty, heart beating like it was about to burst out of his chest—he was slightly disappointed that… in the end of the day, he wasn't given the permission to _kiss_ her at all.

He mentally punched himself in the face of that thought.

"Sleep is good," he choked out. "It gives you a moment to forget about pain… it's… nice. I guess," he stopped his babbling when he felt Anna sit back right up.

_Oh dear Thor did he say something stupid?_

He strained his neck to look down at her, only to find that her bright eyes were wide, staring into his. He slowly turned to her as he felt her breath against his face, cool like winters breeze. They were so close, and she's leaning even closer, closer, _closer_…

She's kissing him.

Kristoff's wish had been heard from the heavens, finally her soft lips were planted against his. They felt like marshmallows, soft, pure, delicate. He let his eyes shut into a close, deepening their kiss as he got lost in her minty lips taste. The strong aroma of her perfume overpowering him, making him crave for her more. Stomach churning, heart beating hard against his chest, mind running blank as all of his senses perked up in attention to her.

_Finally._

He thought in the back of his head, though… was it right to kiss a girl who's just broke up with her ex? Is she ready for another relationship? Was he good enough? Was he worth it?

Right now, in the middle of the crowd, beneath the roof of a dim room wherein the stars beyond looked down on the two souls who's found sanctuary in each other's arms, Kristoff could only wish that he, too, was worth it for her.

Pulling away to catch their breath, he stared hazily into her cerulean eyes that reminded him of the deep ocean, mysterious and beautiful at the same time. Like crashing waves on the surface of water.

Anna smiled as him as she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck, warm against him as a fluffy, mushy feeling she swore she's never felt even when she's around Hans had tightened in her chest. Her hands found their place on his shoulders, one leg hooking up his knee.

Was she pushing too far? Was she too forward?

No. Just having him with her was enough. Just him.

Kristoff's arm pulled her closer against him, now fully enveloped in his warmth. She giggled as she grazed her lips against his jaw.

"Goodnight, Kristoff. I'll see you in my dreams."

* * *

**pretty random ik anna's mood changing so fast idek im sorry i just wrote what i thought with my fingers tapping away.**

**dont forget to leave a review if you liked it... till next time bros~**


End file.
